Candy Calaboose
- |characters = Mr. Raccoon |champion = Candy Clodhopper |new = Lucky Candy on board Coconut Wheel in Candy Order Levels |released = January 21, 2015 |difficulty = Insanely Hard |previous = Caramel Clearing |next = Nougat Noir }} Candy Calaboose is the 56th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the second episode of World Ten. This episode was released on January 21, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Candy Clodhopper. Story Before episode: Mr. Raccoon's plant is withering. After episode: Tiffi uses a candy bomb to blow up the roof of the prison cell, causing sunlight to enter and revive Mr. Raccoon's plant. New things *Lucky candies appear naturally on the board for the first time on Level 820. *Coconut Wheels appear in a Candy Order level (Level 824). *Lucky Candies are found in marmalades for the first time on level 821. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 816-830. *Easiest level: Level 818 *Hardest level: This episode has some considerably hard and hard levels like 821, 823, 826, 828, and 830, two very hard levels, 817, and 827, and two insanely hard levels, 819, 820. Level 829 used to be extremely difficult level and one of the hardest levels in the game until got nerfed. Overall, this is a very hard episode and it is considered much harder than the previous episode, Caramel Clearing. There are 6 jelly levels , 5 candy order levels , 4 ingredient levels . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Start of Hell's Cluster |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |18,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Candy Calaboose Beginning.PNG|Before story Tiffi_using_a_candy_bomb.png|Let me help you. Candy Calaboose End.PNG|After story 816.png|Level 816 - |link=Level 816 Level 817 Reality.png|Level 817 - |link=Level 817 Level 818 Reality.png|Level 818 - |link=Level 818 Level 819 Reality.png|Level 819 - |link=Level 819 Level 820 Reality.png|Level 820 - |link=Level 820 Level 821 Reality.png|Level 821 - |link=Level 821 Level 822 Reality.png|Level 822 - |link=Level 822 Level 823 Reality.png|Level 823 - |link=Level 823 Level 824 Reality.png|Level 824 - |link=Level 824 Level 825 Reality.png|Level 825 - |link=Level 825 Level 826 Reality.png|Level 826 - |link=Level 826 Level 827 Reality.png|Level 827 - |link=Level 827 Level 828 Reality.png|Level 828 - |link=Level 828 Level 829 nerfed version.png|Level 829 - |link=Level 829 Level830Beforecandy.png|Level 830 (Before candies settle) - |link=Level 830 Level830Aftercandy.png|Level 830 (After candies settle) - |link=Level 830 Candy Calaboose Map.PNG|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the fifth episode to contain the word "Candy", there are three in Reality Candy Town, Candy Factory, and Candy Clouds, along with Candy Kaiju in Dreamworld. *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels. *This is the thirteenth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This is the third episode in a row without any regular icing. *All candy order levels of this episode have 40 moves. *This episode breaks the trend of chocolate as it reappears in this episode after being absent in the previous episode. *The candy bomb which Tiffi uses to blow up the roof has the number '5' on it. However, it blows up after 5 seconds, not after 5 moves. *This episode contains a Hell's Cluster at the end of this episode. Category:World Ten Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Insanely hard episodes